Merry-Go-Mad
by KurooBaSF
Summary: Come and play with Yuuki, the mastermind of anti-logic quizzes despite being the most logical person in the Legendary Bladers group. Can you help the legendary bladers to solve the little puzzle that Yuuki made before they went insane? "Wait, What?-"
1. The Earth is Round

**Warning: Wrong grammars and typos**

**Disclaimer: Metal Fight Beyblade owned by Takafumi Adachi-sensei**

* * *

It's raining heavily outside. The legendary bladers were bored and having nothing else to do they just sprawled on their back on the cold floor inside the training room. They may have been heroes that saved the world from the clutches of evil aka Nemesis, but in the end they're still children. In the dead of silence, King started to shout, giving everyone a mini-heart attack.

"Aargh! When will this rain stop?! I'm bored!" Means that he will either pull pranks on the others or just going to continue to whine until everybody's ears bleed. It could also trigger Tithi to join in the whining chorus so leaving him on this state is a bad idea. I repeat, _**Bad Idea.**_

Ginga stares at the other more-rational-minded bladers in desperation. '_Quick, anyone! Do something before we die!_' Is what written on his face. They begin to think of a way to undo this curse before it's too late. Then suddenly a light bulb appeared on a certain scientist head. "I… Actually, have an idea." The others turned their head to him, including King. "What is it?" Asked the Ares blader. Yuuki changed his position to sit. That's when they realized that there is a little smirk formed on his lips, that's new, they thought. "It's just a little quiz."

"Oh, that? No thanks." King went back to sprawl on the floor. Kenta who was laying on his back beside him can only sweatdrop. "What? Why? I thought you want something to do?" The little scientist complained. "Yuuki, thanks for your effort. But we don't really want to do any quiz related to physics and their question of 'If someone fell off the WBBA building, how long will it take them to reach the surface' kind of quiz." Ginga sighed in exhaustion. Yuuki tried to process what the Pegasis wielder just said, then when he connected the dots, he made an O with his mouth. "Well, that hurts me Ginga-san. But I can assure you that my quiz this time doesn't include that kind of thing, much less, logic." This statement made the others intrigued. "Oh, then what is it?" Chris asked as he sat up, the others followed him but King who's still not convinced. Yuuki smiled at his friends. "Well, I'm glad you asked Chris-san. This quiz is actually simple, but it requires some thinking, because—well, it's a quiz. Also, if you realize how this quiz works, you might want to call yourself as the stupidest person on earth because that's how I feel the first time too."

_It's a challenge then._

King—convinced enough, decided to change his position again. "Alright then! I'll show you that I'm a number one in everything including this—whatever kind of quiz is this!" He grinned. "Well, seems like there's no one objecting. Guess we'll give it a shot." Aguma said, the others nodded at his words. Yuuki clasped his hands so their attention turns to him.

"Alright! First thing first! I'm going to give you the keywords and I want you to just get along with whatever keywords it is and throw every logic out of the window, okay?" He announced the sacred rule of the game first. After the little scientist got the sign of approval from his friends, he begins.

"Here are the keywords: 'The earth is round, 1 = 0 and 0 = 1', you get it?" They nodded, so he continued. "Now, how much is 1 + 1?"

They pondered for a bit, Dynamis is the first one to answer. "0?"

"Correct!"  
Kyoya stared at both Yuuki and Dynamis ridiculously. "What? How come 1 + 1 becomes 0?" Yuuki chuckled at his question. "Well, Kyoya-san, didn't I tell you to just get along with whatever the keywords are, right? You don't need logic to answer this, just simply… _Think._" The Anubis wielder smirked at the last word, as if he enjoys the suffering of his comrades. "Okay, I'm going to give you another one.

"The earth is round, 1 = 0 and 0 = 1. How much is 0 + 0?"

They simultaneously answered. "2!"

Yuuki clapped his hands. "Congratulations! All of you are correct! Now, shall we advance to an intermediate level?" The legendary bladers braced themselves. Little do they know, Yuuki is grinning evilly inside his mind.

"The earth is round, 1 = 0 and 0 = 1. How much is 1 + 3?"

_Legendary-bladers dot exe has stopped working._

"Wait, what? 3? Where does that even come from?" Ginga raised his hand in confusion. This time, Yuuki just shrug his shoulders. "Well, I don't know? So, what is your answer?"

Tithi was the first one to answer. "3?" Yuuki crossed his hands in front of his face, forming an X. "Nope, wrong, try again." They begin to think hard. "1?" Aguma guessed. Yuuki shook his head. "Try again."

"4?"

"Nope."

"2?"

"Nuh-uh."

"…Aargh! I don't know! Just tell us the answer already!" King scratched his head in frustration. Yuuki smirked playfully at them. "So, everybody give up?" They nodded in unison. "It's 0."

Kyoya pinched the bridge of his nose while murmured something that nobody could comprehend. "0? Where does it even came from?" Tithi turned his head sideway, clearly confused. Yuuki exhaled slowly, he pointed his index finger upward. "Listen, I told you to just get along with the keywords, this quiz has their own logic, and that is the keywords. The keywords. Are. Absolute. Okay? Throw all of the logic such as 1 + 1 = 2 as far away as you can.

"Let's restart this alright? The earth is round, 1 = 0 and 0 = 1. How much is 1 + 1?"

"0."

"The earth is round, 1 = 0 and 0 = 1. How much is 0 + 0?"

"2."

Now, "The earth is round, 1 = 0 and 0 = 1. How much is 68 + 2?"

_Error 404. Page not found._

Yuuki glanced at the window and saw that the rain has started to die down. "Oh, the rain is letting up! I want to buy something outside, so I guess I'll have to answer that question myself. It's 3. See you later guys!" Then he left the room without a second look. The rest of the legendary bladers stared at the door where the little scientist was last seen. Only one word that slip out of King's mouth in the sudden silence.

"What?"

**To Be Continued…?**

**Kurooba: Or should I say something that was made in the middle of exam week. I had a flu and studying only worsen my condition, so here it is. Something to relieve my stress. Tell me in the review section if you know how to solve this little quiz~**

**Also, the reason as to why I used '1 + 1' instead of 'one plus one' is just so it'll be easier for you guys to understand the trick.**


	2. Pay Attention

**Warning: Wrong grammars and typos**

**Disclaimer: Metal Fight Beyblade owned by Takafumi Adachi-sensei**

In a sunny day, where our favorite legendary bladers were just sitting at the lounge with the additional people Hikaru, Ryo, Tsubasa, and Yuu. They just sit there and relax, the weather is very fine outside. And what I mean by very fine, I mean it's super duper hot. Even the air cooler doesn't help them fighting off the sweat that keeps on coming. "Oh man, today is so HOT!" Exclaimed a certain redhead. "Well thank you for stating the obvious," Comes a reply from his best green-haired rival.

Ginga murmured something beneath his breathe as he slowly fall down from the sofa to the cool surface of the floor. "The floor is so cold…" He muttered, Ryo who saw this immediately told his son to stop. "Ginga, don't do that, you'll catch a cold."

"'S not a problem, 'cause I can feel my bones melting." He said. Ryo sighed in defeat, if his son is like this then nothing can stop him. Then a certain blond decided to change the topic because he just doesn't want to hear anymore words that includes "hot" in it. "Say Yuuki,"

The scientist glanced at Chris upon hearing his name being called. "What is it Chris-san?"

"You still haven't told us why does 68 plus 2 equals 3, from yesterday… Quiz…" He reluctantly said the last word. Yuuki suddenly feels like the temperature is back to normal. "Oh, you still remember that? Well, I told you the earth is round right?" The blond nodded. "Well, there you have it."

Chris blinked, he decided to take a deep breath before he can launch his Orion right at the scientist's face. "And that's the problem, you keep emphasizing that and we still don't understand."

"Chris-san, for being someone who can probably work as a sniper, I can't believe you can't solve that little question."

"Well sorry for not meeting your expectations."

Yuu who got his interest piqued by the sudden change in topic, asked. "Huh, how come 68 plus 2 equals 3?"

"Exactly what I said." The older blond murmured. Yuuki just sighed, and threw his hands up in the air. "Alright, alright, do you want me to repeat that question again?"

"…No."

"Then I'll give you a different question."

This suddenly caught the interest of all the occupants in the room. "For the keyword today is: 'Pay attention'!" He exclaimed.

"Pay attention to what?" Ryo asked, the others nodded at his question. "Uhh, to what I said?" He answered, although with a little hint of uncertainty. "Oh well, here goes nothing." Tithi said, he received a confused look from Yuu who Tithi just answered with a shrug.

"What is this?" Yuuki pointed up his thumb. "That's your thumb." Aguma immediately answered, Yuuki nodded in approval. "And this?" He pointed up his index finger. "Your index finger." This time Tsubasa answered. "How about this?" He pointed up his middle finger. Ryo was about to complain when the Anubis wielder cut him off. "Yes, yes, I get it, it's not nice but that's not what I mean."

"Middle finger." Kyoya said and Yuuki nodded. "So now, here is my question." He lifted his ring finger. "What is this?"

"Your ring finger." They simultaneously answered. But they were surprised when Yuuki suddenly laugh and said, "No, this is my thumb."

_Silence…_

"Yuuki, are you overheating? Should I get some drink for you?" Hikaru asked, very worried about the Anubis wielder starting to went insane. "No, no, I'm fine. But didn't I tell you? Pay attention." He calmly added. The others were looking at each other before looking back at Yuuki.

"Again, here is the keyword: 'Pay attention'. What is this?" He pointed up his thumb. "Your thumb." King answered. "And this is?" Yuuki lifted his index finger. "Index finger." Yuu answered. "What about this?" Yuuki lifted his middle finger. "Middle finger." Hikaru answered. Then Yuuki cough a little before continuing. "And this is?" He lifted his thumb.

"That's your thumb!" Tithi exclaimed, he's sure that he got it right this time. "Nope, wrong, this is my index finger." Tithi's excitement immediately dissipates. "Whaat?! But you asked that finger before!"

"Doesn't mean I can't ask it again, right?" The scientist retorted. Tithi fumed, he crossed his hands across his chest. "Well, all of this heat really doesn't help me on 'Paying attention', try it again!" King ordered. "Alright, alright, calm down, King." Ginga patted the Ares blader's shoulder as he sighed in exhaustion. "But this little game could actually prove to be improving our abilities to pay close attention, it's a good thing." Dynamis suddenly commented, he received a weird look from some bladers at the room (namely Kyoya and Chris).

"Why thank you Dynamis-san, I'm glad someone said this game of mine can be of use for something." Yuuki grinned sheepishly at the violet-haired blader. "Alright, let's start this again shall we?" All of them nodded in unison, so Yuuki took a deep breath before continuing.

"Okay, pay attention. What's this?" He lifted his thumb. "Your thumb." They answered simultaneously. "Then what is this?" He lifted his index finger. "Your index finger." They answered. "And what about this?" He lifted his middle finger. "Your middle finger."

"Now my question is—" He lifted his pinky. "What's this?" They were silent, trying to think. After a few minutes, they finally gave up. Yuuki smirked and then answered. "It's my thumb." Then he left the room while saying that he wants to take some water to cool his head off.

In the silence of the room, Chris pinched the bridge of his nose. "Why are we playing this?"

**To Be Continued!**

**Kurooba: Huh, looking back at the last chapter… I must say, I didn't give you enough hints to actually work out the trick, my bad, I'm sorry. So I'll put the most vague explanation in this chapter for you to figure out the relation between the keyword and the question. (I'm actually planning to redo the chapter, ack)**

**_QueensKhioneandFernis_: Ho ho ho, sorry to disappoint you lad, but that's not how the trick works, maybe I should make another chapter that consists of the 'earth is round' or probably redo the chapter so you can figure it out yourself.**

**So, can you tell the trick for this one? Tell me in the review section**.


	3. Black Magic

**Warning: Wrong grammars and typos**

**Disclaimer: Metal Fight Beyblade owned by Takafumi Adachi-sensei**

* * *

So, here they are. Sitting, circling the only light source in the room. A few curious eyes stared at the fire that's dancing at the still wind in the dark room, a few others stared at each other in confusion. "So, what the hell are we doing?" Kyoya asked, breaking the ice. "Actually? I have no idea either." King answered nonchalantly, his eyes still focused on the candle before him.

"We're waiting for the Anubis blader to get back from the restroom, but it's been half an hour since then." Dynamis joined in the conversation. "Wait, really?" King suddenly turned his head at the only clock in the room. True to the Jupiter blader's statement, it has been half an hour since Yuuki left them in the dark room, saying that he wants to get to the restroom first. "I wonder what took him so long…" Tithi murmured, it sounded pretty loud in the silent room.

"…This is stupid." Aguma sighed. "Aren't we?" Chris who sat beside Aguma mouthed, he really forced himself not to say that out loud. Kenta who happens to sit across from the blond can only sweatdrop, but then he averted his gaze to the Pegasis wielder beside him. "It's new that you haven't said a single thing yet, Ginga." He whispered. Then to his surprise, the blue bandana boy was asleep the entire time. "I shouldn't have asked…"

"Asked what?"

"Oh, nothi—Iii Yuuki?!" The Sagittario blader shouted, all attention turned towards him. "Huh, it's morning already?" Ginga suddenly said, waking up from his slumber. "No, you idiot." Kyoya answered with a fist on Ginga's head. "Ouch! What was that for?!"

"Yes, I have come back and Kenta, I want to tell you something." Before Kenta can either accept or reject the gesture, Yuuki dragged the greenette to the other side of the room. Every other legendary bladers stared at the back of the two curiously. When the both of them finished their discussion and nodded at each other, they turned back to them with a mysterious smile plastered on their face.

"What was that? That's creepy you know." King commented as he and Tithi hugged each other, they gave them a funny look. "Oh, nothing~ It's just something that I need for the little riddle tonight!" Yuuki grinned at the two of them, shaking them even more. "And having a burning candle in a dark room is one of them?" Kyoya asked. "No."

The light suddenly turned on, they have to shield their eyes at the sudden brightness. "Ouch, my eyes!" Exclaimed a certain redhead. "Aguma, that's not healthy." Chris, with his eyes half-opened, glared at the man slash teenager beside him, Aguma only responded with a shrug. After a second of gaining their eyesight back, Yuuki decided to put out the candle. "First of all, I'm sorry for making all of you wait. Secondly, let's start today's riddle!"

"Here we go again…" Aguma murmured, he received a nod from the blond beside him. "Today, Kenta is going to be my partner! And we're going to show you… _Magic."_ Ginga blinked his eyes hard on this, "That's new coming from you, Yuuki. But then again, there is Nemesis and those shenanigans, who am I to complain?"

"—So, without further ado, let's start this action o _Black Magic!"_ The scientist announced excitedly. "Okay, so, what are we going to do is that Kenta will close his eyes and we will pick an object, after that he can open his eyes and he will try to guess the object that we pick!" It sounds easy enough, so they agreed. "Okay then, Kenta, close your eyes." The greenette closed his eyes and covered it with his hands, just to make it more believable.

Yuuki made a gesture towards his friends. They received the signal and begin to search for the hardest object to guess. Then King suddenly points at Chris, the said person gave King a confused look. But then King starts to point at his own neck, that's when they all realize what's he trying to say.

_Chris' necklace._

"Alright, that settles it up. Kenta, you can open up your eyes now." Immediately the greenette opened his eyes. He chuckled a little when he saw that his friends were looking at him like he's the most interesting thing in the world. "Now, I will guide him to the object. Kenta, was it Ginga-san's scarf?"

The Sagitario blader shook his head. "Nope."

"The lamp?" Yuuki pointed at the lamp above them. Kenta shook his head again. "No." The scientist then acted as if he was trying to confuse his own partner. "King-san's pants?" Again, Kenta shook his head. "No." Yuuki acted to think more harder, and finally he asked. "Chris-san's necklace?" To the rest of the legendary bladers surprise, Kenta nodded. "Yup." Without a single hesitation.

Ginga, King, and Tithi simultaneously slammed the floor and screamed. "WHAT?!" While the rest either jawdropped or just widened their eyes in surprise (aka Dynamis). "B-but, how?!" Ginga was at loss, so is King. "Yuuki, don't tell me you can do a telepathy to him?" Tithi asked in suspicion. "I can assure you that I don't. Not like I can do it either way." The scientist shrugged.

Kyoya facepalmed, or more likely trying to cool his head down. Chris, being "the kind friend" he is, said to him. "I know Kyoya, what the hell indeed." Aguma can only stare in suspicion, so is Dynamis. All in all, all of them were caught off-guard. The question is, how did Yuuki actually lead Kenta to guess the correct object.

"Should we try again?" They immediately nodded and Kenta went back to covering his eyes.

Immediately, they started to search for the object to be guessed. Then a light bulb appeared on Aguma's head, he patted Yuuki's shoulder making the said person turned his head at him. The taller man pointed at his necktie. When all of them nodded in approval, Yuuki told Kenta to open his eyes.

So, he did. "Alright, now, was it Aguma-san's cape?" And Kenta shook his head. "No."

"Was it King-san's belt?" Again, the greenette shook his head. "No."

"Was it Kyouya-san's jacket?" And he shook his head again. "No."

"Was it my necktie?" And again, to their surprise, Kenta nodded. "Yes."

King's mouth was wide open, he couldn't believe what he just sees and hear. Ginga shook his head in denial, what just happened? And the rest of the legendary bladers wonders just what kind of trick involved here. "Wait the minute, Yuuki, what is the keyword for this riddle?" Dynamis suddenly asked. "Hm? Oh that… Well, it's black magic. That's your keyword."

Kyoya narrowed his eyes at the scientist. "That doesn't even help, at all!" Yuuki just smirked playfully and shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry for not being a help at all, but really, that's the keyword for this one.

"Now, for the last one!"

Kenta immediately covered his eyes. Then Ginga, without a second thought, pointed at his bandana, which everyone also immediately agrees on. "Alright, open your eyes." Kenta opened his eyes.

"Was it my glasses?"

"Nope."

"Was it Ginga-san's bandana?"

"Yep!"

"NO WAY!" And the chaos lasted through the night until Yuuki was sick of asking the questions and decided that end means end, and they should go to sleep.

**To Be Continued~**

**Kurooba: Ouch, my head hurts. Politics sucks. Anyway, here is the next chapter, hope all of you enjoy it~**

**_Anon_: Congratulations! And, pardon me, but I don't quite understand what you were trying to say… But yeah! They're not really the masters of logic, unless it's Yuuki*cough***

**_Pip the Mighty Squeak_: Glad to know that you enjoyed this silly little fic XD**

**So, can you tell the trick for this one? Tell me in the review section.**


	4. Coordination, Your Item, and Triangle

**Warning: Wrong grammars and typos**

**Disclaimer: Metal Fight Beyblade owned by Takafumi Adachi-sensei**

* * *

School, who doesn't hate it? Probably people like Yuuki or Dynamis, but we're not talking about school. They're currently in school, in the middle of the class with no teacher to teach them. In other words, free class!

We have our favorite legendary bladers (except Kenta and Tithi) along with the rest of the class goofing or slacking off from the little assignment the teacher made them to do to keep them occupied. Well, it's almost half an hour since they realize it's a free class, Yuuki and Dynamis and some of the people in class who do the assignment has finally finished. "Woah, that's actually pretty fast." The little scientist said, checking his watch. Dynamis who sat beside him nodded calmly, then he started to read the novel he got from the library and immediately get immersed with his own world. Yuuki on the other hand, was bored because there's nothing else to do. Noticing this, Ginga called to him. "Hey Yuuki! Come join us!" He waved his hand at him, ushering him to play with them. Without much obligation, Yuuki nodded and went to them.

There, half of the class were sitting in circle in the back of the class, playing who knows what. "Since we got bored playing truth or dare, why don't we just play some riddles?" The redhead announced to the class. "Oh, oh, count me in!" King exclaimed, he raised his hand in excitement. Madoka who is present amongst the people who were sitting there, asked. "Riddles? What kind of riddles?" Hikaru who sat beside her answered. "It's a fun little riddle, I bet you'll like it as much as 'they' did." She emphasized the word they as she eyed the legendary bladers. Madoka made an O with her mouth, well, if there's something that interest the legendary bladers other than beyblading it must be pretty fun.

Yuuki realizes the reason why he was summoned to the group, so he just gladly accepts it and entertain them. "Alright then, you want me to do riddles?" They all nodded, so Yuuki thinks for a little.

"CO-OR-DI-NA-TION everybody! Coordination!" He suddenly declared. Helios, who was present amongst the people who was sitting, feels like he has heard of this before, he smirked. "Alright, so first, I went to Singapore. And then I flew to Taiwan! After that I went to Uganda… Where do I go to next?" The class was silent for a few moments, trying to think, then Helios suddenly raised his hand and answered. "You're going to Philippines." The people around him stared at him in confusion. But Yuuki answered him with a laugh, "Woah, to think that someone actually knows this!" The others were still looking at them weirdly, trying to figure out what was so funny about this. "Then allow me to finish your story. After you went to Philippines, you went to India and then Denmark! After that, you went home."

Yuuki was very happy to receive an answer from someone that knows how the game works, he laughed as if there is no tomorrow. "Wait, wait, wait, you _understand _this, Helios?" Masamune who happens to sit beside him asked in confusion. The white-haired teenager just laughed, "Well, it is pretty _stupid._" Yuuki's laugh got harder when Helios mentioned the last word. "Okay, Yuuki. Calm down first, I don't know what just happened but please! Round two!" Ginga said, shaking the Anubis blader's shoulder to calm him down. "Alright, alright, here we're going to do the second round.

"CO-OR-DI-NA-TION! First, I went to Finland! Then, I went to Oslo…" The scientist eyed the Sol Blaze blader to continue, but he seems to still doesn't get it. So, he continued. "Then I went to Oman, where do I go to next?" They were silent. Masamune nudged the white-haired teenager in suspicion. "You already know the answer, don't you?" Helios chuckled and nodded his head, confirming his suspicion. "Uhh, I don't get it…" Madoka was trying to wrap her head around every knowledge of geography that she had, only to no avail. "I give up, what's the answer." Ginga finally said, his tone dejected. "Well, Helios-san, if you please?"

"You went to Las Vegas." He simply said. Yuuki grinned, trying to hide his laughter. After that, some people start to realize the trick. So, they asked the scientist to do another one which the said person agrees on.

"CO-OR-DI-NA-TION! First, I went to Laos. Then, I went to Madagascar… Where do I go to next?" The class was silent for a while, trying to figure out where the scientist went next. "You went to Arab, don't you?" Chris suddenly said, pointing his finger at the scientist. Yuuki nodded his head, grinning at him. A prideful smirk formed on the Orion blader's lips, Kyoya who sits beside him can only sweatdrop. "You actually tried to figure this out…"

"I've done something worse than this and not on my pride will I let something like this beats me."

"Sure, whatever."

"Then, where do I go next after Arab?" The scientist said, urging them to continue. Madoka suddenly raised her hand. "Oceanside! You went to Oceanside!" Realizing the answer, those who knew the answer laughed. "What, how could they know the answer faster than us?!" King half-whispered at the certain redhead beside him who nodded in agreement. "Argh, Yuuki! Is there any other riddle besides that?!" Ginga asked in desperation. The scientist thinks for a while, then he suddenly remembered. "Oh, there's one!" This suddenly made all attention turned towards him.

"We're going to… London! Via a ride on airplane! I'm bringing a yoyo with me, what will you guys bring?" The intellectual ones started to answer. "Oh, I'm bringing make-ups with me!" Madoka raised her hand in excitement. "I'm… Bringing a hammer, I don't know why but we'll probably need it." Hikaru shrugged. "Then I'll bring a hat with me!" Helios joined in. Some still look around in confusion. "Guess I'm bringing a cake then." Chris joined in. "I'm bringing a koala." Even Kyoya joined in. Ginga who finally understands, clasped his hands. "Then I'm bringing a gum!" And they went on, to the point that even King can answer. "Man, that was too easy! Give us something more difficult!"

"Pretty bold coming from someone who can't even answer the coordination question."

"Shut up."

"Alright, alright, here's a more difficult one." The scientist finally said before a war starts to happen. "Tell me, what's the triangle between the teacher desk, the lamp and the whiteboard?" They were silent, once again trying to think. Screw logical senses, they don't even understand the meaning of the question.

"What's the question again?" Tsubasa asked, trying to make sure. "What's the triangle between the teacher desk, the lamp and the whiteboard?" The scientist repeated the question. So, they went back on thinking. "The floor?" Masamune asked. "Nope, try again."

"The lamp?" Aguma asked. "Nope."

"What is it then?" King asked, curious. "The teacher desk." Yuuki simply answered. They all look at each other before turning their head back at the little scientist who just beamed at them mysteriously. "What?" Kyoya is the one to voice their question, meanwhile the scientist shrugged his shoulder smugly.

"Alright, I'll ask you again. Tell me the triangle between Ginga-san, Helios-san, and Madoka-san." They all immediately stared at the three people in question, intensely. "Was it you?" Tsubasa asked the scientist. "Nope, wrong."

"Madoka?"

"Nope."

"King?"

"Wrong."

"Tsubasa?"

"Try again."

They were looking at each other in confusion, it could be anyone in the circle and they have no idea who. "Who is it then?" Masamune asked, his head started to boil in stress. "It's Ginga-san." And they all stared at Ginga, Helios, and Madoka once again in confusion. "How come it's Ginga?" is the question that rings inside their head.

"One more time!" King and Masamune said in unison. Yuuki mentally laughed at their desperation. "Alright, this is the last one!" They went silent, listening to the question intently.

"What's the triangle between me, him, and her?"

If stress can cause the head to explode, around ten heads will explode then. "B-but, 'me, him, and her' doesn't have a physical appearance?" Madoka asked, this time her brain has stopped working on the answer. "That's not a problem. So, what's the answer?"

They were about to complain once again when suddenly the bell that signals that the next period will begin rings. "Well, would you look at the time! Guess, I'll have to answer that one myself, it's me. See you all later!" And the scientist immediately headed back to his table to clean his table up and later went outside the classroom, leaving all of his friends wondering the answer for the last question.

"How come it was 'me'?"

**To Be Continued!**

**Kurooba: I'm back. Also, this chapter features three different riddles. Can you answer all of them?**

_**Pip the Mighty Squeak: **_**Naah, Kenta is too pure to do something like that. Rest assure because there is no one cheating here.**

_**SailorCandy: **_**Lmao, that's one heck of a teacher XD well, these riddles doesn't really need you to be smart, just pay attention to what the questions are (sometimes you need the answer first to know how the trick works)**

**For the first chapter: It's round! Round is circle, what's circle? It's the earth! Guess what's a circle besides the earth?**

**2****nd**** chapter: All you have to do is pay attention to what Yuuki says, much like what he said.**

**3****rd**** chapter: You might want to look up their character designs to solve this trick**

**This chapter: First is truly a coordination, listen to where Yuuki went to. Second is… Doesn't have anything to do with the question, you just have to know why Yuuki is bringing that thing with him. And lastly, ha ha I had a hard time figuring this one too, but just pay attention to what Yuuki asks and answers  
There you have it, hope it helps :p**

**Well, if you can answer these riddles then tell me on the review section!**


End file.
